


白日焰火

by AGirlAngela



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: 他最后什么也没有说。从前没有人问过他的意见，没有人愿意听他说。现在他终于获得思想与言说的自由，却无奈地发现似乎已经没有什么好说。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	白日焰火

**Author's Note:**

> [BGM- Broken](https://music.163.com/song/17091562/?userid=100970470)

巴基在工地呆了一天，下工的时候天已经黑了。

整个罗马尼亚都沉浸在暮色里，来往的行人都面目模糊得令人安心。他从行囊里掏出一顶黑色鸭舌帽戴上，慢慢晃悠着，觉得自己很久没有这么放松过了。

他路过了两堵墙中间乌黑的夹缝，又退回来几步站定。

夹缝间坐了个老太太，满脸褶皱，眼眶深陷在面孔里，穿了件深紫色的丝绸袍子，半边身子隐没在阴影中。

他缓缓蹲下身坐到了她旁边，从黑包里掏出一本笔记，拿起支笔，开始在纸页上胡乱涂画。

他抬头看了一眼街上的行色匆匆的人流。街对面有一座破旧的教堂，尖顶直上云霄，在独自寂寞地夸耀着它早已失去的辉煌。

“年轻人。”

嘶哑的声音划破了静谧，他手里的笔顿了一下，却没有转过头。

他们都是局外人。在他刚刚选择坐下来的时候，这一认知几乎让他放下了戒备。他有些紧张起来。

“我眼神不好，你能帮我看看，那对面教堂尖顶上那个球是什么颜色的吗？”

他松了口气，仰了仰头，尔后却有些诧异。

那个老人还在继续。

“我小时候和丽莎去望弥撒，我们一块儿从家里出发，大老远就能看到那个球。我从前跟她在她病榻边聊起来，她总记得是绿色，我却觉着是橙色，我今天走了很久才走到这儿了，到它跟前却还是看不清。你能告诉我吗？”

巴基没有回答，只是呆呆地盯着教堂看。

“我老觉得应该它是橙色的，这样才衬得它底下橙色的屋顶更鲜亮啊。”

“黑色。”

“你说什么？”

“整座建筑是黑白的。屋顶是黑的，墙是白的。尖顶上的球是黑的。”

老太太似乎很愣住了，她沉默了，气氛让他有些不安，仿佛空气里正酝酿着一场风暴。

不一会儿，他身旁传来一阵呜咽，接着是越变越大的啜泣声。老人通气不畅，喉咙里积着痰，听起来像一个破掉的风箱在吱呀作响。她开始说话，声音是在抽泣声中间勉强漏出来的，断断续续。

“老了，记忆就开始骗人了。丽莎走了快十年了，我很想她，我很想我妹妹。可我都快记不得她长什么样了。我就记得她爱穿绿色的裙子。他们都说我病了，会忘记一些事情，以后也只会越忘越多。要是以后丽莎的裙子也变成黑白的了，我该怎么办呀？”

她的泪珠像断了线的珍珠项链，一颗颗从她浑浊的眼球里连绵不断地滚落下来。

巴基发现自己不知不觉已转过头面对着她。

他久违地有些想开口说话。

他想说也许它被修缮过，被重新粉刷过。

他想说或许我们可以穷尽、可以枚举、可以列出所有的可能性，那个球的颜色或许是赤橙黄绿青蓝紫，黑与白与灰。其中总有一个是真相，是我们所渴望和追寻的真实。

就像他包里装的那几本牛皮笔记本，上头写满了文字与符号，贴满了图片与剪报。

他想说这不是你我的过错。

我们其实全部都记得，只是失去了辨认的能力。

但他最后什么也没有说。从前没有人问过他的意见，没有人愿意听他说。现在他终于获得思想与言说的自由，却无奈地发现似乎已经没有什么好说。

或许教堂的内核与本质其实并没有改变。曾有两个女孩在它的后墙外欢笑着追逐嬉戏，曾在它的中厅里虔诚地祈祷忏悔，这一点不容置疑。橙色也好绿色也罢，它是属于她们的回忆与她们的真实，本该在她们的记忆里隽永。

他又一次望向教堂。

她们慈爱的主是否在万物之书里记录下了这些？

她们记不住，是否总有人替她们记下了？

握不住的沙，捉不住的风。

停不下来的时间之流。

可他没有信仰。或许他曾是个信徒，但这部分的记忆已经被抹杀了。

他低下头看了看自己放在腿上的本子，和上头密密麻麻、纠缠成团的黑色蚂蚁。

那股动不动造访他的无力感又回来了。

那感觉就像月光牵引下的潮汐，正一浪接一浪侵蚀着他的海岸。他死撑着硬扛着，护住自己仅剩的领地。领地上有一座沙子搭的城堡，是他一点点拼接起来的碎片式记忆。

他又一次开始怀疑一切了。

如果连回忆都不可信任，如果连记忆不可拥有，那么还有什么能证明我们存在过？

他回神，发现老太太不知什么时候站起了身。她一边喃喃着“丽莎，不要离开我，丽莎，不要叫我消失”，一边企图横穿喧闹的大街。

巴基跳了起来，一个跨步拉住她，扶着她往教堂走去。

她在教堂门口坐下。

“丽莎。”她唤着。“丽莎。”

巴基在这时突兀地忆起了一件毫不相干的小事。像大洋中蓦地升腾起一座岛屿，岛屿四周水流瀑布一般倾泻而下，最后留下一块不大不小，干干净净的绿地。

他眼前出现了两个少年，其中一个像年轻时的自己，另一个有一头金黄色的头发，身材魁梧，把军装撑得非常挺拔。他们在讨论一篇文章，是几年前一个叫E.M. Forster的英国人在战争前夕写的，里面有一句话很有意思。

—If I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my  
friend, I hope I would have the guts to betray my country.

“倘若我不得不在背叛国家和背叛挚友之间进行取舍，我希望我能够选择叛国。”

他看见自己在说，你说你喜欢这一句？拉倒吧，你看看那些报纸都是怎么叫你的。你都快成国家吉祥物了。

然后他们心有灵犀般同时转头看向了贴在酒吧门口的一张宣传单，随即开怀大笑。单子上有一排身穿粉色超短裙，秀色可餐的兔女郎，她们正中间则站着一个穿着蓝色紧身衣，戴蓝色头罩，拿着五角星盾牌的男人。

他对面那个人正是宣传单的主角，他对着自己的丑相笑够了就回头盯住他的眼睛，板起脸来。他蓝色的眼睛里暗藏一份坚定，像海水里的礁石，暗藏锋芒。

“比起组织我总是更相信人。”

“可这里说的可是祖国啊。”

“我不是说我不爱国。我想说的是，如果希特勒这样的人当权，你保卫的祖国可能会逼你做出些非人的事情。所以，我更愿意相信人。”

如果连回忆都不可信任，如果连记忆都不可拥有，那么还有什么能证明我们存在过？还有什么是我们抓得住的呢？还有什么是我们能相信的呢？

巴基望着坐在他脚边，哀悼着妹妹的老太太，想着，或许我们可以相信人。

就像老太太相信丽莎。

就像他好像也还是相信某一个人。

他其实偶尔也想重新开始，过一个平凡人庸常却安静的生活。

他其实偶尔也会诚心实意地希望能与某一个人永远不再相见。

但是在翻到他剪报里的某一张照片的时候，他依旧经不住内心深处泛起的怀念。像一串呐喊在空谷里的阵阵回响。

恢诡谲怪，这个人却好像是真的。

冰天雪地，这个人却好像是暖的。

他想，要是那个人再次出现在他面前，要将他拉回一个充斥着痛苦，却也带着些温度的岁月，那么他有多欣喜，就会有多恐惧。可无论有多么不甘，或许最后也只能选择、也必定会选择承受。

这是宿命是业障，更是他不得不承担的责任，但同时，也是他与他的过去，也是与他自己的连接点。

他蹲下身，缓缓抱住了颤抖着的老人。他把左手臂稍微向上抬了抬，堪堪揽着，以免压到她。

过去不可捉摸，未来从不确定。然而，人总是用一只眼睛回望过去，用另一只眼睛展望未来，试图在混沌不已的现在，辟出一跳血路。

“丽莎。（Lisa.）”老人呻吟到。

“我在。（I’m here.）”

而那个打得赢就打打不赢也不肯跑的布鲁克林小子。你现在在哪儿呢。

The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. Where are you now?


End file.
